That Irritating Smile
by Wannabe-Fantasy
Summary: one-shot Blackwater. Leah has a secret and it's not that Jacob's grin annoys her. Believe me, he knows that. She meets a confused Jacob on the beach. Can she get Mr. Cryptic himself to tell her what's up? First fanfic. Rated T for very mild swearing


**Hey, this is my first time publishing a fanfic, so please review and let me know how it was! I know it's short but it's a trial really. So anyway, let me know how it is!**

**Disclaimer: My sxc ppl, if I owned Twilight, I would not be writing this fanfic. All I own is this lowly laptop. And my dreams. I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.**

**So, in this, just completely forget about bitchy Bella and the icky Loch Ness imprint.**

**_THAT IRRITATING SMILE_**

**_BLACKWATER_**

"Well, well, well Jacob Black. What are we running from now?" I taunted, gazing lazily but focused at the hunched over figure of my Alpha. "What do you want Leah? Is everyone else _completely_ sick of your bullshit?" he glared at me and snapped. A pang of hurt and shock ran through me, surprising me. I definitely wasn't sentimental, but hadn't we been best friends lately? Hadn't we shared secrets and inside jokes like we were kids again? I could act upset and make him feel guilty but, hell. I'm Leah Clearwater and I'm sure not known for my subtlety. "EXCUSE ME? What makes you think you can speak to me like that? You may be my Alpha, Jacob, but I will not be your Bella!! If you think that I am going to kiss your a-" "Leah!!! Shut up!" "Charming, Jake," I said nastily, this boy must have a multiple personality disorder. Or he was just dropped a lot as a kid. Or- "Leigh, your dreaming," a soft, abashed but strong voice said. I looked up and saw a pair of deep, entrancing brown eyes with hints of laughter and tiredness in them. I stared at him, daring him to have a go at me. "Don't look at me like that, it feels like I'm waiting to be sentenced"-I snorted, yeah, to death if he speaks like to that to me again- "but I wanted to apologise. I'm just kinda mixed up, kay?" he looked at me with those damn puppy dog eyes. _Frick_. "Don't worry 'bout it, Jake," I heard myself mutter. WHAT, what?? He smiled a cheeky grin at me, knowing I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him and that his happy-go-lucky smile would annoy me. It was just too damn happy. My own mouth automatically turned up into a responding, if slightly exasperated smile. He patted the pale gold sand next to him and I flopped down beside him. The idiot was still grinning at nothing. I worry sometimes. "Sooooooo......" I said impatiently, " I haven't turned into SuperVamp Eddie you know. Would you like to tell me 1) what your mixed up about and 2) what your smiling so dozily at?" He turned slowly to look at me, laughing at my new nickname for the mind reading vamp. "Both," he was still smirking irritatingly, " answers would be the same." Right. What? "Well thank you, Mr. Cryptic. Would you care to enlighten me?" I asked unbelievably confused. He sighed heavily suddenly then looked right into my eyes. It felt like he could read my soul, like he was learning all the secrets I had worked so hard to keep from him. He opened his mouth and out came the word, "You." Holy shit. Breathe, I reminded myself, you have no idea what he's going to say. Yet another part of me was screaming _HELL YES_, WE KNEW WE COULD DO IT, ME AND THAT SEXY ASS! The more reasonable side of me started to argue and soon I was immersed in a silent argument, without being sure what side I was on. "Leigh, Leigh? LEIGH!" an amused (and incredibly hot) voice broke into my thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sorry?" I asked the cause of the argument innocently. He looked at me weirdly, his eyes laughing. "I was just trying to explain. You see, Leah, I've been having some..... unusual thoughts about you." "Hmmm?" I tried- and I'm pretty sure failed- to look nonchalant. "You're not what you seem. You want people to think your tough. You want them to be scared of you. But, in all truth, you're a smart, caring, honest, funny, witty beautiful person," he said matter-of-factly ..LORD. "And I've decided that I like that," he finished cockily. Should I say something? Should I move? Was I breathing? Was I wearing clothes? I didn't care. I was too worried about the fact that he could be joking. In which case, I would brutally and joyfully murder him. "Hmmmm," I said intelligently. He peered over at me nervously. He looked a bit afraid. "Er. Leah?" "Yes, Jacob?" I answered. Good girl. Voice steady, tone casual. "Um, so how d'you feel about that? You know. Me liking you? Like, liking you? Is that, um, OK with you?" he managed to stutter out, the realization of what he'd done clearly only hitting him now. "Well, yes, that's quite alright," I said, while he looked vaguely confused. Probably because I was speaking as if I were an English aristocrat from a while back. I shook my head and hastily added, " I mean that yeah, we could, oh bugger." I leaned over and pressed my mouth against his. He responded happily and after a few minutes I pulled away. "I think we can work something out, Jake," I smiled. "Yep, that seems possible," he laughed. I stopped smiling. I twisted round and looked up at him again. My suspicions were confirmed. "JACOB! Stop effing grinning!"

**Thank you for reading! Please review, this is my first story/ one shot! Any critism or comments are welcome.**

**xoxo**


End file.
